Lion Heart (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Lion Heart". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Lionheart.'' | rank = | item = Jewelry | effect = Lionheart | general = true | availability = Create Artifact }} "Lion Heart" is an Item Power that functions as a Lionheart spell, boosting the wearer's attack, hits, and resistance. The power is available on custom-created Jewelry only. You will need and Create Artifact. Effect "Lion Heart" can be imbued on various magical accessories, which will then mold energy into a powerful sense of inspiration for the wearer. The hero's combat ferocity and resilience increase beyond their natural limits under this Power's influence. Heroes wearing a "Lion Heart" item specifically gain: * . * (but not ) * * * (for heroes with a Thrown Attack) The extra only show up in combat, and are displayed as bonus hitpoints ( ), as if the Lionheart spell were cast in combat. The Item Power otherwise functions like the Unit Enchantment Spell of this name. You do not need to research or be able to cast the Lionheart spell. The Item Power is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled - a serious advantage over the spell that may help justify the Item Power's higher . Strategy Lionheart is a highly-regarded best-fit for . With its considerable price, the corresponding Item Power is a bit marginal on Heroes. Although bonus are quite rare and difficult to obtain, it may be wise to delay on this enchantment until you have assembled all of your other buffs on the hero. Making a broad judgment on the value of "Lion Heart" is still difficult. The offensive boost is obviously great for and heroes (particularly those with a attack) and useless on casters. The may or may not be a factor at all. The same goes for the , because many battles involving strong heroes and strong opposition either result in that hero emerging totally unharmed or totally dead. Three hit points will rarely cause a hero to suddenly outclass his opposition; on the other hand, a close brush with death could cause "Lion Heart" to pay for itself handily. Acquisition With , "Lion Heart" may be added to Jewelry of your own design through Create Artifact. Making strong Items through this spell is an incredibly expensive and time-consuming process, though a far more reasonable prospect with the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. ;: ;: Since this Power is only available on custom-made gear, its cost is a serious matter. You cannot start the game with Artificer, Runemaster, and six Spellbooks in a single color, and this means that in order to get the best deal on imbuing "Lion Heart", you will have to acquire one or more of these assets during the campaign. Known Bugs The is not granted to the unit on the overland map, only during combat. This can, if the unit is low enough on health when the combat ends, result in the unit having no remaining after combat when the bonus is lost. However, such units do not die, and stay around as a "ghost" unit with zero living figures. Entering combat with these units can possiblly destabilize or crash the game. If such battle occurs, it's highly recommended to heal the units to positive health immediately. These units are invisible during combat because zero figure are being drawn on the screen, but can be selected and targeted as normal. Category:Item Powers